


Overheated

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Moonlight [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inline with canon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'How dizzy are you actually?' Kagami asks without looking away from Kuroko’s face." Kuroko is a better actor than he gets credit for, and Kagami takes what is offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheated

It takes Kagami a few minutes to catch on. After all, Kuroko  _looks_  overheated; his cheeks are flushed with the high red of illness, and his eyes are out of focus, and even when Kagami moves to help him out of the pool he barely takes any of his own weight, although his feet are moving in an attempt to catch his balance that is always a second too late to achieve anything. It’s fine, it’s not like Kagami couldn’t pick him up entirely if he needs to, and it’s kind of nice to have Kuroko’s arm looped around his shoulders, to have an excuse to hold the smaller boy up against him while they move inside towards the cooler temperature indoors.

He doesn’t suspect anything other than the stated reason even after they get inside, even after Kuroko’s footing steadies significantly. It’s not until the fingers draped loosely around Kagami’s neck shift to drag up over the damp edge of collarbone and slide against the side of his neck, that he realizes. His own steps stutter as he glances down, but Kuroko’s not looking at him; he still look glazed, still has that faint tinge over his cheeks, but the touch at Kagami’s neck is  _definitely_  intentional, and the weight around the redhead’s shoulders is more token now than anything.

“How dizzy are you actually?” Kagami asks without looking away from Kuroko’s face.

The other boy’s spine straightens. The haze fades from his gaze as he cuts his eyes sideways, there’s a faint suggestion of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “Less than I thought.”

“I’m sure you were very concerned,” Kagami deadpans. He tightens his hold on Kuroko’s waist, pulls the other’s shoulder in against his chest so he can feel the pressure of Kuroko’s body through his thin t-shirt and tips his head in so he’s speaking against damp blue hair. “You had better not go back out right away.”

“No,” Kuroko agrees. He leans into Kagami’s hold, slides the fingers against the other boy’s neck up higher, to the back of the redhead’s ear. His voice stays perfectly steady. “I wouldn’t want to have another dizzy spell.”

“Mm,” Kagami hums in incoherent agreement. “You should probably lie down for a bit.”

“At least a few minutes,” Kuroko says against Kagami’s shirt. His hand dips down under the collar of Kagami’s damp shirt to stroke along his shoulderblade. Kagami is aware on a distant level that neither of them are making any pretense of supporting each other anymore, but there’s no one around and he’s pushing Kuroko’s shirt up and sliding his fingers over the other’s stomach, and he can feel Kuroko shudder even if it doesn’t translate into his voice. “Ten minutes, at least. Maybe fifteen.”

“Five,” Kagami growls into his hair. “We can manage in five.”

He’s lost the thread of the excuse along the way, but Kuroko doesn’t protest, just sucks in a sharp breath and curves himself in closer to the redhead and repeats back, “Five,” like it’s a promise.

The remaining steps to the actual room the team is staying in should feel like an eternity, but neither of them are being particularly careful about propriety, and that helps speed the time. By the time they actually make it through the door Kuroko’s fingers are dragging along Kagami’s spine, and Kagami’s mouth is somewhere in the vicinity of Kuroko’s neck, and they’re both flushed and panting.

“Did you --” Kagami starts as Kuroko throws out an arm to fumble the door open and they both stumble inside.

“In my bag,” the other answers before Kagami has even finished his sentence. He’s twisting away, his hand is sliding free of Kagami’s shirt so he can manage to pull the door shut again, and Kagami’s reaching out for him, whining more desperately than he intended to sound but totally unable to call the sound back once it’s started. Luckily Kuroko’s coming back, faster now that they’re mostly in private, moving so fast he seems to teleport himself to the taller boy so he’s pulling Kagami’s shirt up over his head before the redhead even realizes he’s back.

“Don’t  _do_  that,” he protests, lifting his arms to assist Kuroko’s motions.

“Take your clothes off?” Kuroko’s voice asks from the other side of his shirt. Kagami grimaces and tugs free, comes back in to grab at the smaller boy’s hips and drag him in closer while Kuroko is still tossing his shirt aside.

“ _No_.” He hisses the sound against Kuroko’s ear, licks along the edge of it for good measure, and Kuroko immediately repays his efforts by whimpering and reaching out to cling to his arms. “Don’t do that misdirection thing on me. I don’t like losing track of you.”

“Sorry.” Kuroko even sounds faintly sorry, though it’s hard to be sure with how muffled his words are against Kagami’s chest. He parts his lips, licks a path across skin, scrapes his teeth against a nipple so Kagami jerks and groans. “I forget I’m doing it.”

“‘S okay,” Kagami manages. He pushes up against fabric, rucks Kuroko’s shirt up under his fingers, and the other boy’s hands are sliding in around him and tracing up his spine and he does hate to interrupt that, but he has priorities right now and Kuroko’s still wearing way too much. Kagami steps back, pulls on the clothing, and Kuroko doesn’t have much choice but to lift his arms and let the other tug his damp shirt off him. “I’m not going to lose you now.”

He means it literally, just that it’s hard to forget Kuroko’s there when he’s actually got him under his hands, but Kuroko’s chin tips up so he can look at Kagami’s face, and when the smaller boy says, “No, you won’t,” Kagami’s spine tingles with the excess of implication laid over Kuroko’s approximation of monotone. He’s not sure if he wants to protest the intensity or purr in satisfaction at the reassurance, so rather than making a decision he just grabs at Kuroko’s hips, pulls the other boy in against him and covers his mouth with his own to prevent any further declarations. That’s enough, from the way Kuroko leans into him; then there are fingers tracing up the skin of his back, and Kuroko’s knee is sliding between his legs, and the other boy is angling his weight to pull them both down to the futon underneath them.

“Whose bed is this?” Kagami thinks to ask as Kuroko’s shoulders hit the bed. He pulls back from the kiss but leans back in to rake his teeth over Kuroko’s shoulder, the hot-springs wet and the faint salt of sweat and the pull of Kuroko’s skin itself all coming together on his tongue to wipe out his awareness of their surroundings.

“I don’t know,” Kuroko is saying, but more importantly he’s arching up off the mattress, curving his spine to dig his hips up into Kagami’s desperate fingers so it’s easy for the redhead to catch at the edge of cloth and push the other boy’s shorts down his legs. “Not mine.”

“Or mine,” Kagami offers. “I’m in the corner next to you.”

“Yeah,” Kuroko is saying, but his fingers are closing on Kagami’s hair and pulling the redhead up from the slow drag down his body he’s making as he slides the other boy’s shorts down. “Just don’t get too messy, it’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kagami growls, but he’s got Kuroko’s clothes down around his knees and the other boy lets his hold on Kagami’s hair go so he can help with the motion. With Kuroko taking over the easy part Kagami is free to trail his fingers across the sharp line of Kuroko’s hip, down over the top of his thigh and across, up the underside of his cock so the redhead can feel the twitch of response before Kuroko takes a sharp hissing breath of reaction. “You can just leave it to me to figure out what to do.”

“I’ll stay on my back,” Kuroko volunteers. His voice is remarkably level but it’s still shaking harder than Kagami has heard before; he’s stripped his shorts off, tossed them aside to be forgotten, and now one of his legs is coming up to catch against Kagami’s hip while his fingers dig up into the other boy’s hair. “It’ll be easier that way. Just get the bottle from my bag, it’s in the front pocket.” He throws out a hand to indicate, precise in his gesture even though his hand is visibly shaking with heat or adrenaline or desire or some combination of all three.

The instructions don’t really help Kagami. Part of it is that he’s already distracted, thinking too hard about the next minute to focus adequately on the present, and part of it is that when he lets Kuroko go in favor of reaching for the other boy’s bag Kuroko wiggles down over the bed, slides himself down and starts to tug Kagami’s shorts off, so his breath is blowing warm against the redhead’s stomach and his fingers are questing intimately low while Kagami is trying to stay focused.

“Tetsuya,” he starts, maybe to encourage and maybe to protest, and lips press in against his skin and Kuroko licks his hip, and Kagami very nearly loses his balance and falls onto the smaller boy. The groan he makes is intended to get the other boy to stop and has the opposite effect; Kuroko pushes Kagami’s shorts down sideways off one hip, scrapes his teeth against the other boy’s skin, and Kagami grabs at the strap of Kuroko’s bag to drag it towards him before he can become entirely distracted. Even then, it’s hard to keep his mind on what he’s looking for, and Kuroko’s instructions are totally forgotten when the other boy starts to kiss his way down from Kagami’s hip to his cock. It’s easy to just upend the bag, let snacks and a book and clothes tumble out over the until-then tidy floor so Kagami can just see and grab at the bottle he’s looking for.

Kuroko must be paying attention, because Kagami just gets his fingers on the lube when Kuroko’s mouth closes around his length and the other boy slides heat and wet and friction down so Kagami groans and has to twist sideways as he falls so as not to crush the smaller boy under his weight. At least that frees his hand, so he can dig it into Kuroko’s pale hair and draw an appreciative hum from the back of the other boy’s throat. Kagami doesn’t urge him on but Kuroko doesn’t seem to need any further encouragement; his fingers close against Kagami’s hips, and he slides his mouth down over Kagami’s length, and then he does something, moves his tongue to lick against the other boy or maybe sucks over him, and Kagami shudders and manages, “Okay, okay, stop.”

He doesn’t sound like he means it, and for a moment Kuroko doesn’t listen, just makes a noise in the back of his throat that Kagami can feel vibrate clear back to his spine and comes in farther. But Kagami whines, and pulls against Kuroko’s hair, and the smaller boy slides off and blinks up at Kagami with an expression that is pointedly calm in lieu of actual disappointment.

“Don’t you like me sucking you off?” he asks in that same perpetually level tone, and Kagami’s throat decides a whimper is the best response to this. Kuroko’s mouth turns up in a faint smile; Kagami forces his voice to obey him, just long enough so he can grate out, “You  _know_  I do,” and pulls Kuroko up across his body so the other boy’s mouth is less distractingly positioned. “That’s the  _problem_.”

Kuroko is smiling, faint for anyone else but a grin on him, and Kagami can’t resist that temptation at all. Kuroko’s mouth is soft under his as it always is, the other boy shifting his head slightly sideways to line them up and parting his lips instantly to give Kagami access to the heat of his mouth. It sends a shudder of heat all down Kagami’s body so he shivers against Kuroko, and then the other boy arches his back to press his damp skin against Kagami’s and the redhead can  _feel_  how hard he is, and it’s one of the more difficult things he’s ever done to  _not_  grab at Kuroko’s hips and pull them together, grind himself into the smaller boy’s body as hard as he can.

Still. Kuroko is breathing hard under his mouth and he’s got lube right there in his hand, so he opens the bottle with a thumb and pulls away just for a moment, just for the time it takes to pour liquid over his fingers. He’s less than perfectly tidy but Kuroko’s under him, any extra spills onto the other boy’s chest and stomach, and  _that’s_  distracting too but it’s okay, it’s fine, he’s got it now. Kuroko’s leg is still angled up against his waist, the other boy is starting to rock up against him with a half-formed rhythm, and he doesn’t stop moving until Kagami reaches down under his leg to touch his slick-cold fingers against Kuroko’s skin.

“Taiga,” Kuroko says without moving away, so the sound hums through Kagami’s mouth and down his spine.

“Yeah?”

Kagami’s distracted by his hand, focusing on where he is and trying to go slow enough, so when Kuroko says, “You said five minutes,” it takes the redhead a moment to realize what he’s referring to before he laughs.

“You know, a fast finish isn’t generally a good thing,” he points out. He’s got it now, knows where he is, and from the way Kuroko is panting against him in expectation the smaller boy does too. He tries one finger to start, slowly pushing into Kuroko so the other boy has a chance to react or relax or whatever, but when the other speaks he sounds perfectly calm except for how fast his breathing is coming.

“I don’t mind, under the circumstances.” He’s arching up against Kagami’s hand, Kagami can  _feel_  how hard he is, but his voice is still so remarkably calm Kagami would think he’d practiced this if he didn’t know better. “I’d rather we were quick than have someone walk in on us.”

“I could just jerk you off,” Kagami points out, although he doesn’t  _want_  to, Kuroko is hot and tight around his finger and his dick is so hard at the idea that he is having more trouble speaking than the other. “It would probably be faster.” His offer notwithstanding, he shifts his hand, slides mostly out so he can push another finger inside the smaller boy.

He’s still going slowly, deliberately slowly, but Kuroko gasps at the increase in pressure and goes entirely silent for a moment. When he does speak again, his voice is shaking, properly this time, though he doesn’t sound pained as much as  _tense_ , which does absolutely nothing to help Kagami’s current situation even before he processes what Kuroko is saying.

“No,” and he angles his hips sideways, twists in closer and farther onto Kagami’s fingers so for just a moment the redhead can’t breathe at all. “I want to feel you in me.”

It’s more than Kagami was expecting, the worse because Kuroko delivers it with such utter calm under his voice. The best response he can manage is a raw groan, pure sound tearing up from his throat, and Kuroko grins again and wiggles against his fingers, and Kagami gives over any sort of protest in favor of focusing on opening Kuroko up as fast as he can manage. The other boy is pure submission under him, rocking up in time with Kagami’s motions until the redhead feels a little like he’s inside both their skins, moving them together in a rhythm too perfect for them to really be separate people.

But they’re not together, not yet, and while Kagami is still thinking about it Kuroko’s fingers dig into the back of his neck and he says, “Okay,” still cool and controlled like they’re at practice. If it weren’t for the pressure of leg against his hip Kagami wouldn’t realize how tense Kuroko is.

Not that Kagami’s in any mood to complain. The not-enough friction of Kuroko’s hip against his cock is teasing but not satisfying, and their teammates are almost certainly going to be outside for a while, but there’s no point in unnecessary delay when it’s the last thing he wants. He slides his fingers free, Kuroko sighs with all the repressed heat of expectation under the sound, and Kagami’s hand is shaking when he closes his fingers around himself to stroke lube over his dick.

He’s been too focused on his hand to really think through his vision; when he blinks back to focus on Kuroko the smaller boy is just as distracted, gazing up at the ceiling with the haze of arousal settling red in his cheeks and parting his lips around his breathing while Kagami shifts him back on the futon and balances his own weight over his knees and at the right angle. Kuroko’s arching up off the sheets, which helps, and he weighs little enough that Kagami can push him where he needs to be. It’s easy to line himself up with Kuroko anticipating his actions before he makes them, moving a leg or tipping his hips up just an inch, and when he presses up against Kuroko’s entrance the other boy sighs in anticipation even before Kagami has started to slide into him.

Kuroko is ready -- he wasn’t exaggerating -- but they’re still in a rush, and he’s tighter than usual, and radiating heat so Kagami can watch the blood rise uncharacteristically high in his cheeks in response to the redhead’s movements. He can’t tell anymore what’s sweat and what’s water from the hot springs and he doesn’t care; his skin is sliding over Kuroko’s and the other boy tastes faintly of salt and more of himself, rubber and dust and the cool of water underneath everything else. Kagami settles his mouth against Kuroko’s shoulder, licks over the other boy’s skin and listens for the sound of the other’s breathing speeding fast in response; this close he can hear it even when Kuroko tries to steady it into silence before it touches the air. Kuroko’s still arching up to meet him when he pulls back and thrusts forward again, there’s pressure against his spine and fingers curling up into his hair, and when Kuroko’s fingernails scrape against his shoulder he groans into the other boy’s skin before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Taiga,” Kuroko says, and there’s no question under the name, just the appreciation of the syllables in his mouth, the blending of Kagami’s name with the gasp of air against his shoulder.

“ _Tetsuya_ ,” Kagami growls in response. The name still sends a shiver of surprise along his spine, the sounds unfamiliar in his mouth, and this close he can feel Kuroko’s sharp breath of response, although he doesn’t say anything. It’s enough, anyway, the gasp and the name and the rush of air over his skin, fingernails against the back of his neck and Kuroko’s ankle digging into his spine and the other boy impossibly tight around him.

It’s that thought that brings him back, that and the way Kuroko is starting to shift in desperation. He tips sideways, fits his elbow in over Kuroko’s shoulder so he can take his weight on one arm. Kuroko is panting, arching up off the bed for more even before Kagami can get his fingers down to grip the other boy’s length, and the way he’s moving is amazing but the way he trembles when Kagami touches him is even better. Kagami can feel the vibration all though his entire body, can hear the way Kuroko’s breathing goes fast but steady, the way his shoulders relax into the futon and he goes calm almost as soon as Kagami touches him. The balance is a little tricky, the rhythm even more so, but Kuroko’s vision has cleared, when Kagami lifts his head to glance at him, although his cheeks are still flushed. But he’s warm, and smiling, and between them there’s enough friction that the redhead is breathing hard as soon as they start and Kuroko isn’t far behind.

It does take longer than five minutes, but not by much. Kuroko keeps staring at the ceiling, gaze focused but unmoving like there’s something to see up there, and Kagami closes his mouth on Kuroko’s shoulder and sucks a bruise into the skin without meaning to. He starts to lose his focus almost right away, as if it’s melting under the warmth of the other boy’s skin, but Kuroko is breathing in time with him even when his inhales accelerate and his hand sliding over the other boy’s cock jerks out-of-rhythm with the shift of his hips. But Kuroko’s breathing is hot over his skin, and Kuroko’s fingers are still pulling gently through his hair, and it’s not a surprise to Kagami, at least, when the shivery pull of orgasm starts to collect against his spine.

He pulls back from Kuroko’s shoulder, gasps for air, and by the time he manages a warning “Tetsuya?” it’s far too late for him to pull back even if Kuroko asked it of him. But he doesn’t, as Kagami knew he wouldn’t; the hold against his head pulls him back down, and Kuroko arches up against Kagami’s hips and fingers at once, and when he says, “Taiga,” Kagami’s already sliding over the edge.

He only remembers at the last second that he has to be  _quiet_ , well after he could call back the groan of satisfaction rising in his throat, so he tucks his head against Kuroko’s shoulder and moans into the other boy’s skin while the wave of pleasure crashes into him. For a minute he can’t see, can’t think, can’t breathe; all his nerve endings are lit up bright and flaring hot with adrenaline and satisfaction. Then some awareness comes back, and he remembers to keep moving his hand, to keep stroking over Kuroko’s length. The return of movement makes the smaller boy jerk under him, actually draws a moan from usually-quiet Kuroko, and Kagami is just starting to grin at the unusual reaction when he feels the other boy stiffen under him before he gasps and chokes and comes over his stomach and Kagami’s fingers.

It takes the redhead a minute to realize even after that. It’s easy to let himself collapse over Kuroko, to breathe in slow and steadying into the other boy’s shoulder while he waits for his heartrate to slow. Usually by the time Kagami has caught his breath Kuroko has pulled himself back together too; this time, though, Kagami pushes himself up onto his elbow and Kuroko is still panting, gasping like he’s run miles and with his gaze still fading out of focus.

“Shit,” Kagami blurts, more to himself than anything else. He lets Kuroko go, slides back and comes up on his knees so he can get a better look at the smaller boy. From this angle the color in Kuroko’s cheeks looks feverish instead of aroused, the pace of his breath more unhealthy than desperate. “Are you okay?”

Kuroko blinks at him, smiles faintly while Kagami brushes his hair back and feels his forehead with no conception of what he’s feeling for. “I feel a little hot.”

Kagami has to laugh. “I fucked you into overheating after you faked it for everyone else?”

Kuroko shuts his eyes; it looks like a blink, but takes so long for him to open his eyes again Kagami is on the verge of ordering him to stay awake before he speaks again. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Well.” Kagami touches Kuroko’s cheek, shoulder, hip before he pushes himself to his feet. “Just stay there, okay? I’ll get you cleaned up and take you to get a drink.”

“Yeah,” Kuroko says, “Okay.” His cheeks are still flushed an unhealthy red, and his mouth is still open on panting breaths, but he’s smiling absently at the ceiling, and that makes Kagami smile too.


End file.
